This invention relates generally to mortise locks and more particularly to latch holdback mechanism for a mortise lock.
In mortise locks, it is frequently desirable to set the latchbolt in a retracted position, making it unnecessary to use the knob or lever to open the door. There have been locks which have a latchbolt holdback device, but they generally have been somewhat complicated, requiring a relatively large number of extra parts over and above those used in the basic mortise lock. In other designs, mortise locks have used some extra device on the exterior of the lock case which needs to be operated to set the latchbolt in the retracted position.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present latchbolt holdback mechanisms for mortise locks. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.